parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin).
Here is part fourteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Toby's Tightrope for the US) - (George Carlin) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: One day, Tootle arrived at the quarry to collect some stone for his freight cars. (Tootle arrives at the quarry to collect the stone cars and caboose, only to meet Melissa hiding in a siding) Snow and frost lay everywhere. There was not a sound to be heard. Tootle ventured furthur. He found Melissa the new tender engine resting in the shelter of some rocks. * Ronald: Cheer up, Melissa. * Narrator: He whistled. Melissa was still remembering the trouble she had with cars. * Melissa: Manager says I don't listen for his advice. He says I've no business chortling down Jebidiah's line. Jebidiah's a fusspot. * Tootle: Jebidiah has forgotten all about freight cars than you'll ever known. * Narrator: Replied Tootle. * Tootle: You must put the cars where he wants them, then you'll be a really useful engine. Now if you excuse me, I have to take these stones to the harbour. (collects nine freight cars, full of stone, and speeds away to the harbour) * Narrator: Melissa liked Tootle, but she still wouldn't to his advice. * Melissa: Why shouldn't I go on Jebidiah's line? * Narrator: The siding arrangements are awkward. To put the cars where Jebidiah wanted them, Melissa had to make several journeys. (Melissa makes several journeys by shunting all the freight cars into their rightful places) She started making a plan. * Melissa: If we used the key stood on Old Chuffy's line. * Narrator: She said to her driver. * Mellisa: We would save all this bother. * Narrator: Her driver suspecting nothing to allow them to go as far as the level crossing. (Melissa goes toward the level crossing with some freight cars) A few days later, the weather changed. As the soon melted, the quarry grew busy again. Some trains were so long that before leaving the cars for Jebidiah, Melissa had to go beyond the level crossing with them. (Melissa takes seven freight cars alongside the others) Now for her plan. She would go further down the line without it seeming her fault. * Melissa: Can you keep a secret? * Narrator: She asked the freight cars. * Foolish Freight Cars: Yes, yes, yes! * Narrator: They chattered. * Melissa: Will you bump me at the level crossing and tell no one I ask you? * Narrator: The cars promised. (Melissa leaves the seven freight cars while Jebidiah, Helen, Bella, and Edwina couple up to nine freight cars) But while Melissa was away, Jebidiah arrived. He decided to shunt the cars himself. The cars decided to bump him anyway. (the old steam engine, his two passenger cars, van, and nine cars come to the level crossing) They reached the level crossing and Jebidiah's brakes came on. This was the signal for the freight cars. * Foolish Freight Cars: On, on, on! * Narrator: They yelled. Jebdiiah was away. With the cars screaming and yelling behind him. No one realized that melted snow had turned a stream ahead into a torrent and the bridge above it was about to collapse. The rails were now like a tightrope against the thundering water. * Jebidiah: Stop, stop! (speeds toward the broken bridge and manages to stop over the abyss) * Narrator: Cried Jebidiah. His driver thought for control. They came nearer and nearer by the bridge. It was all of nothing now. The driver breaked hard. Jebidiah stopped still on the rails but with his wheels shredding the tightrope over the abyss. Melissa was horrified and quickly came to the rescue. (Melissa hurries to the rescue and takes the nine freight cars away and rescues Jebidiah, his two coaches, and van) Workmen anchored Jebidiah with ropes while she pulled the freight cars away. Then, she helped Jebidiah to safety. * Melissa: I'm sorry about the cars. * Narrator: Said Melissa. * Melissa: I can't think how you manage to stop them in time. * Jebidiah: Oh well. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: My driver told me about circus people who walked tightropes, but I just didn't fancy doing it myself. * Narrator: Later, Emelius Browne arrived. (Emelius Browne arrives in his car) * Emelius Browne: A very smart piece of work. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Melissa, you did well too I hear. * Melissa: It was my fault about those cars, sir. * Narrator: She faulted. * Melissa: But if I could... * Emelius Browne: Could what? * Melissa: Come down the line sometimes, Sir? Jebidiah says he'll show me what to do. * Emelius Browne: Certainly. * Narrator: Replied Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: If your manager agrees. * Narrator: And so it was arranged. Now Melissa is as happy as can be, and Emelius Browne thinks she's really useful indeed. (Melissa arrives to meet Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, red caboose, Tootle, three cars, Katy Caboose, Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie at Holyhead station) Category:Julian Bernardino